fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Emu i inne radioaktywne rzeczy
The Adventures of the World- Odcinek. 6 Kabina Alice. Alice: Nikt mnie nie rozumie. Myślą że jestem bez serca albo zła a ja przecież miałam być tylko asystentką a nie prowadzącą nowe show. Dość gadania! Czas zrobić porządne podsumowanie. Poprzednio w The Adventures of the World. Mieliśmy małe przywitanie z UFO w strefie 51... Właściwie to tylko uczestnicy. M.in. Kendal wisiał przyczepiony do sufitu, Victor był pomazany ketchupem, Avalon miała być pokrojona przez kosmitów, Anne wypadła ze statku, Atlantha była w sercu wybuchu a Heath został wyrzucony przez szybę centrum dowodzenia! Pozostali musieli dostać się do kierownicy. Jako pierwszy dobiegł Victor i to on wygrał zadanie a zarazem żart. Na ceremonii pojawili się Wczasowicze ale i tak nie odpadł nikt. Kto dziś sobie nie poradzi? Dostaniesz odpowiedz po obejrzeniu The Adventures of the World. Alice zamyka dzwi od pokoju. Następuje wybuch i krzyki Izzy. '' Wszystko jest czarno niebieskie.Jest pokazany pokój a w nim Alice trzymająca 14 zdjęć.Po chwili rzuca je na ziemie i wybiega przed dzwi a kamera za nią.Kamera jakimś cudem znajduje się w hiszpanii gdzie na widowni stadionu z bykami siedzi Atlantha i Anne trzymające w reku sztuczne walizki.Kamera przemieszcza się na hawaje gdzie na palmie wisi Avalon i nie rusza się. Chwile później łapie walizke od przechodzącego pod nią Victora.Kamera nurkuje w wodzie a nad wodą w łódce wiosłuje Dylan do wyspy na której jest statua wolności a na przegu czeka Chef z już wczesniej złapanym Joel'em i walizką.Na wyspach wielkoanocnych Kelly poszukuje statuetki Alice.Znowu kamera wraca do domu i zauważa przyciemnonego zwycieżce programu razem z walizką i wyrzuca kamere przez okno. Kamera wpada do wulkana we włoszech. Koło niej pizze wcina Sylvia i Kendal oraz RJ a na stół spada walizka pieniędzy.Wszyscy się o nią biją.Na białym domu siedzi Cirke z Heath'em i podziwiają gwiazdy w dzień. A koło nich wjeżdza FBI z czołgiem.Na grenlandii stoją zamarznięci Poul i Rory a po chwili ktoś z oddali podchodzi do nich z piłą.Na koniec widać czarny ekran a w nim wszystkich się bijacych o walizke zawodników.Po chwili Alice odbiera pieniądze i wyrzuca je do dziury.Wszystkie kolory wracają i pojawia się logo The Adventures of the World'>'' Klasa 1. Plik:Przewodnicy.png Victor rozmyśla nad planem działania na nowy odcinek. Podchodzi do niego Avalon. '''Avalon: Co tam? Victor: Po co się pytasz. Musimy mieć strategie na następny odcinek. Avalon: Posłuchaj. Rozmyślasz nad tym już podajrze 3 dni. Rozwerwij się. Victor: Serio? Victor łapie Avalon za ręke i wstaje. Nagle samolot się przekręca a Victor leci na Avolon. Oboje leżą na sobie na podłodze. Avalon: Myślałam że... a nieważne... Jest troche miło. Victor i Avalon przymierzają się do pocałunku gdy nagle wchodzi Rory. Rory: 'Jakie fajne gołąbeczki... Hau! Hau! ('Avalon: No niewiem.. Przez cały tydzień widziałam Victora jak wszystkim pomaga.. Jest troche przygłupi. Ale Avalon chce go mieć na zawsze!.) (Victor: Avalon nawet fajnie wygląda.. i jest ładna... mądra.. nawet świrnięta ale i tak fajna.. Możemy poza tym zawiązać sojusz..) Klasa 2. Plik:Pasażerowie.png Widać Heath'a wcinającego jedzenie z zestawu Happy Meal. Koło niego siedzi zasypiająca Atlantha zaś Anne gra na telefonie. (Anne: Powiedzmy sobie szczerze... Nikt mnie nie lubi i jeżeli przegramy to ja pożegnam się z programem. Z drugiej strony warto przekonać Atlanthe by wrazie czego głosowała na Heath'a. Taki Dziewczęcy Sojusz.) (Atlantha: Anne mi troche o tym sojuszu truje już chyba od 3 tygodni ale nadal nie jestem przekonana.) (Heath: Jestem w tej drużynie ostatnim chłopakiem. To oznacza że w razie kolejnej przegranej to ja odpadne bo dziewczyny się zmówią... Jeżeli jednak uda mi się daleko zajść będe wymachiwał płytą DVD z moim odcinkami spędzonymi w samolocie mojemu bratu, Serensenowi..... Ale przecież jest na jakimś obozie Śmieci, a może mu chodziło o obóz śmierci?!) Anne: Ale cisza! Atlantha: Przez ciebie ta cisza została stłumiona. Klasa 3. Plik:Wczasowicze.png Sylvia próbuje naprawić fotel. Poul przegląda książke 100 i 1 sposób na debila. RJ i Kendal siędzą koło siebie i patrzą na siebie wzrokiem. RJ: '''Ty przegrasz. '''Kendal: Nie bo ty. Poul: Gadacie tak już od 2 godzin albo milczcie albo rozpowiem wasz sekret. RJ: Nie odważysz się! (RJ: No było coś co zrobiliśmy z Kendalem..W nocy przez pomyłke nadepnełam na jakiś kolec i wpadłąm w ramiona Kendalowi po czym był całus a to zobaczył to Poul... Powiedzieliśmy sobie że między nami nic nie doszło...) (Kendal: Nic nie doszło! Jasne Poul!) (Poul: Będe miał maskotki do gry.... Ciekawe kto pierwszy się nastawi. Kendal czy RJ.) Gdzieś w Australi. Rezerwat.Główny plac. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Przewodnicy.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Wszyscy stoją i się rozglądają. Victor próbuje złapać za ręke Avalon ale po między nich wchodzi Rory. Victor: Ekhmm.. Rory: Kup sobie coś na kaszel. Alice: Jesteśmy w Australi. Kraju Emu,Kangurów i innych dziwacznych i strasznych zwierząt. Waszym zadaniem w tym ośrodku odnaleźć.... Anne: Szminke.. Twoją torebke... Alice: Nie przerywaj mi bo cię wywale. Anne: Taa, możesz. (Anne: Jasne że może ale mam dosyć tych ekstremalnie trudnych wyzwań..podczas spadania z UFO walnełam nie w materac ale w ziemie bo Alice chciała mieć wygodne siedzenie samo pompujące..) Sylvia: To może dokończ.. Alice: Macie znaleźć strusie jaja na terenie całego rezerwat i jeszcze dalej... Atlantha: Ale to niejest łatwe daj jakoś mape albo GPS. Rory: Na jaja? RJ: Trzeba jakoś lokalizować jaja jak się zgubią. Alice: Chefie? Mamy jakieś GPS'y Chef rzuca każdej drużynie po jednym. Bar blisko rezerwatu. Plik:Pasażerowie.png Pasażerowie wchodzą do baru i lokalizują cel. (Altantha: Przeraziłam się na widok miejsca jaja) Anne: W męskiej ubikacji?! Heath: No dobra jak nie chcecie to ja wejde. Atlantha: No raczej! Heath wchodzi do ubikacji. Po chwili pędem wybiega z niej. Wszyscy uciekają a za nimi zmutowane Emu. Po wielkiej ucieczce zgubili strusia. (Heath: Co to do cholery było?!) Północna część rezerwatu. Plik:Wczasowicze.png Wszyscy z niedowierzeniem spoglądają w kanion. Sylvia: Tam jest to jajo?! Poul: Raczej tak... Kendal: Raczej to jak przegramy to odpadniesz.. Poul: A..a..a..Spróbuj a tejemnica się wyda. RJ: Tej tajemnicy już nikomu nie powiesz jak stobą skończe. (Sylvia: Tylko ja niewiem o co chodzi?..) Poul: Więc kto z was schodzi w kanion. Sylvia: Ja zejde. Przynajmniej będe miła... Sylvia schodzi a RJ podchodzi do Poula i zaczyna nim wymachiwać przed kanionem. (RJ: Jeżeli komuś powiecie... Zabije!) Gdzieś przy starym spróchniałym drzewie. Plik:Przewodnicy.png Wszyscy stoją jak wryci i patrzą jak jajo leży 2 metry nad nimi. Victor: Rory? Wysil się i ściągnij stamtąd jajo. Rory: A dlaczego ja? Avalon: Bo jeżeli tego nie zrobisz odpadniesz następny.. (Avolon: Mam smaczka na jogurt i na przystojnego Blondyna.) (Rory: Jak coś nasamrowałem koszukle Avalon z przodu klejem..zobacze co się stanie..) Victor: Ide rozejrzeć się po okolicy..szybko nie zdejmie tego jaja. Idzesz ze mną? Avalon: Nie, nie.. Nagle biegnie Heath prosto na Avalon przez co do niej się przykleja. Wraca Victor by zobaczyć czy niczego nie zostawił i widzi ich ściskających się.. Victor: Co? Jak? Avalon?... Nie ważne.. Ide do Alice.. Heath: Głupio to wygląda.. Rory: No ba! Ha! Ha! Główny Plac. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Przewodnicy.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Widać opalającą się Alice oraz Izzy ją wachlującą. Są już wszyscy zawodnicy oprócz Avalon i Heath'a oraz Rory'ego. Nagle przybiegają. Alice: I jak tam u was? Znaleźliście jaja? Wszyscy: Tak! Alice: To dziękuje bardzo! Sylvia: Więc kto wygrał zadanie?! Alice: Nikt..To nie było zadanie tylko mój sposób na pyszną jajecznice. Anne: To niby skąd mamy wiedzieć w której klasie będziemy spać. Alice: Nie pomyślałam o tym.... Poul: Więc nawet nie musieliśmy szukać tych jajek? Alice: Raczej tak. A teraz na poważne wasze zadanie to.... Nagle zmutowany Emu zaatakował wszystkich. Alice wykrzyczała że" to zadanie, nie daćsie zabić".. Niestety, Emu zdązył już Sylvie, Heath'a, Rory'ego i Kendala staranować. Bar blisko rezerwatu. Plik:Przewodnicy.png Avalon i Victor wbiegają do Baru i zamawiają Cole. Avalon: To dziwne bo mieliśmy nie dać się zabić temu Emu a my teraz zamawiamy sobie Cole. Victor: Nie odzywam sie do ciebie! Avalon: I co? Jeżeli tak bedziesz sie zachowywać zawsze przegrywać będziemy. Victor: Może to i lepiej szybciej odpadne i już więcej cię nie zobacze. Nagle ściane rozwalił wsciekły Emu. '' '''Victor:' Daj nam porozmawiać. Co? Emu sie odwrócił. Victor: I tak chyba bedzie lepiej. Już Emu! (Avalon: Victor zachowuje się jak dziecko.) Emu zaczął atakować Victora i Avalon. Kamera zaczeła się oddalać aż wreście ekran się zaczernił. Reklama: Kto jest prawdziwym ojcem Dylana? Jeżeli chcesz się tego dowiedzieć przełącz sie na bezpłatną telewizje naziemną. Potrzebujesz tylko dekodera FTP lub Telewizor z Fikcją4. Koniec Reklamy: Przy dziwnym wodospadzie. Plik:Wczasowicze.png RJ i Poul próbują wdrapać się na wodospad po czym dowadują się że jest z plastiku. (Poul: Jak można zrobić plastikowy 2 metrowy wodospad!) RJ: To co robimy? Poul: Ty próbujesz się wdrapać na samą górą a ja sobie posiedze. Gdy RJ wspinała się na góre struś porwał Poul'a. Główna część rezerwatu. Plik:Pasażerowie.png Atlantha i Anne próbowały uciekać ale zahaczyły nagami o Jaja które zaczeły się wykluwać. Po chwili zmutowane Emu próbowało zjeść Anne po czym ją wypluło a ona podeszła do Alice i walneła ją w twarz. Anne: Ty nasz narażasz na niebiezpieczeństwo Alice! Atlantha: Anne! Czekaj!.. Anne: Nie będe czekać! Mam dość tych zadań i tego wszystkiego. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Przewodnicy.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Wszyscy podargani zawodnicy oprócz RJ podeszli do Anne. Sylvia: Ale te zadania i wytrwanie jest warte milion. Anne: Chyba jeżeli ten milion nie spłonie! Koniec tego! Anne walneła jeszcze raz w twarz Alice i poszła do samolotu.Tymczasem Emu staranowało wszystkich zawodników a wielka beczka samego strusia. Okazało się że w beczce siedziała RJ. Alice: Jak to możliwe!? RJ: Okazało się że ten wodospad do zabawa dla dzieci by skakali z niego w beczkach niestety moja odsuneła się i zaczełam się toczyć w drugą strone... Alice: Nie chce nic mówić ale Wczasowicze wygrali, zaś przegrali Pasażerowie! Heath: Dlaczego?! Alice: Zobaczycie... Ceremonia. Plik:Pasażerowie.png Anne stoi przy wejściu do samolotu a reszta siedzi. Alice: Siedzicie tu tylko dlatego że pani Anne mnie walneła. Heath: Ale jaki wynik? Alice: Mogliście jeszcze zagłosować i wyniki są takie że zagrożonymi są Altantha i Anne ale to Anne będzie musiała opuścić program za złamanie Regulaminu. Atlantha: Ale co takiego zrobiła? Alice: Przed końcem zadania mnie walneła i uciekła oraz wyłamała dzwi wejściowe do samolotu. Anne wsiada na Armatke wstydu. Alice: Ale ja cie nie wystrzele. Anne: To co zrobisz? Izzy wzieła ją za ręke i wyrzuciła z samolotu po czym odlecieli bez niej. Alice: Nie wszyscy myśleli że to tak się skończy. Właściwie to ja to wiedziałał.''-(Śmieje się)-'' Pozostała tylko 9 ,kto odpadnie następny a kto zwycięży? Dowiecie się tego czytając następny odcinek The Adventures of the World. Ekskluzywny klip Gdzieś w Australi: Anne w nocy błąka się po rezerwacie. Anne: Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam! Mogłam walczyć dalej! Nagle z mroku wyszły małe zmutowane Emu. Anne: Ratunku! W samolocie: Avalon: Victor?! Nie uciekaj. Nagle Avalon się patkneła i wpadła w ramiona Victora. Victor: Ajj! Caramba! Po chwili pocałowali się Avalon: Więc co widziałeś jest już nieważne Victor: Co wiedziałem?''-(Uśmiecha się)-'' Zaczeli się całować a kamera zaczeła się oddalać KONIEC! Podobał się odcinek? Dziękuje za obejrzanie ^^ Super Fajny Fajny, ale czegoś brakuje.. Może być Taki sobie Od biedy ujdzie. Żałosny